What I'm Thankful For
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: She was thankful. Thankful to be alive. To be with her spirits. And to live on with her new life. But what she was really thankful for was to see some of her friends till they met again. Lucy Heartfilia, was thankful for many things. Two-parter Thanksgiving special
1. Chapter 1

What I'm Really Thankful For

It's around Thanksgiving time. I was really hoping someone, anyone, would contact me. But no one did. Maybe they've forgotten about me.

I wish we could all be together. It was Thanksgiving and I wanted to spend time with my friends. After Tartaros the guild disbanded, and everyone split up. And I was left by myself. I did learn to survive. Loke and everyone were super supportive and stayed by my side.

When everyone left my spirits were my only family, so this year, I'll spend Thanksgiving with all of them. Though I can't summon them all at once. I guess I'm taking another trip to the celestial world. My hand unlocked my new apartment in Crocus where I now lived since Magnolia was in ruins and I decided to leave.

I locked the door and pulled out Loke's key, summoning him.

Loke appeared and smiled, pushing his glasses on his face. "Hey Loke," I greetes sitting on my comfy new bed.

"Hello Princess. How may I assist you?" He replied his hand on his chest. I giggled. Loke was always funny. Even in his own weird way. He was Loke, and Loke, will always be Loke. "I want a favor from you," I said kicking my legs up and down.

"What?" Loke asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I want to spend Thanksgiving with all of you, but I can't summon all of you, so-"

"So you want me to ask the Celestial Spirit King if you can come to the celestial world. Am I right?" "You hit the marker."

His carefree playboy smile disappeared and was replaced by a serious stern one. Maybe the idea wouldn't pass. "That's something serious your asking Lu, but I can try asking. Do I get something special if I succed?" Loke inquired as his playboy smile returned. "Any special dish. If so I'll make it specifically for you and you alone," I answered.

"Hmm, deal." He complied as he disappeared in a shining yellow light.

Well, I guess it's a maybe right now, but that doesn't mean I still can't do any shopping. I changed my clothes into something a bot more reserved.

I put on some blue jean that hung from my hips and were tight around my thighs. A pink short sleeved shirt that showed no sign of cleavage. Some black Mary Jane flats and a black midriff jacket with my keys abd whip on my belt and my purse at my side.

Then, once again I locked the door and walked out with glee in my stride.

Even if I hadn't known what the Celestial Spirit King's answer was yet I had this feeling he'd just say yes. So how couldn't I be happy, I was just on a roll.

Though my friends aren't by my side I still have to do my best. I promised Natsu I would.

I was walking down the market jubilantly skipping picking up food supplies and other things. It was Thanksgiving and I had so much to be thankful for. For my survival, my friends and for my spirits and life. There were so many things, but where to start.

I just had to figure that part out.

Picking up various items that made me satisfied with my purchases after I decided to head back. I was walking back through the town square when I saw the girl.

She had dark long, blue hair and was with a white exceed, talking to a girl with pink short hair that I classified as Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale.

Wait! Long blue hair, white exceed. I-it couldn't be. Then, I started stalking closer, in hopes that maybe, just maybe, it was Wendy and Carla. I appeared behind her in scared joy, while Chelia looked at me like I was a maniac.

My hands grabbed the girl's shoulders and I turned her to see her. I dropped my bags.

It was Wendy, and Carla was with her. This-this made me so happy I started tearing up.

"W-Wendy," I choked out as tears clouded my vision. Nothing could describe how happy I was to see someone from Fairy Tail.

"L-Lucy-san," Wendy replied as she also started tearing up too. "WENDY!" I exclaimed too happy if anyone stared or saw, I just held her in a tight embrace.

I was really thankful, wasn't I.


	2. Chapter 2

What I'm Really Thankful For

I stood there in shock. There was Wendy and Carla, they were here. After trying to track down the locations of Fairy Tail members I started to give up. Losing hope of ever seeing my friends. But how could I now, I mean two of them are standing in front of me, so there must be hope for finding everyone else.

Salty tears rushed down my face in complete and sheer happiness.

"Wendy, Carla," I quietly muttered embracing Wendy then let go. I wiped my tears and smiled and turned to Carla, holding my arms out wide.

"Lucy," she mumbled walking into my arms. After my excessive hugging I calmed myself down and took a few deep breaths and picked up the bags.

"Lucy-san," Wendy called out drying her own tears. "I'm so happy to see you again." I nodded and reply saying, "Ya, you too. Is it just me or did you get taller?" I was smirking as Wendy's cheeks had a light pink blush to them. She's really cute when she's embarrassed. I bet if I tried I could get her a model job at Sorcerer Weekly, and since Chelia also uses sky magic too I bet she could do it with Wendy. Aw, it's just too perfect.

Since I needed a new job I decided to apply to Sorcerer Weekly for a journalist job, and as a bonus they let me write star sign columns for a person's zodiac.

"Lucy, it's a pleasure to see you again," Carla greeted trying to act professional, but I could tell she was happy to see me. "You too Carla," I responded.

"Um, hello, sorry to interrupt this lovely get together, but we have to get back to Lamia Scale," Chelia chimed in from behind Wendy.

Lamia Scale? What is Chelia talking about? And why did she say that specifically to Wendy and Carla... unless. My head dropped, and they saw. "Lucy-san," Wendy trailed off. "H-Hey it's okay. You were free to do whatever you wanted. The guild disbanded and everyone moved on, including me."

"Okay, but Chelia, I'll meet you back at the guild," Wendy informed Chelia as she smiled, "I want to catch up with Lucy-san." The sky god slayer nodded and started walking back and yelled, "Bye you guys, I'll meet Lyon and the rest of them by the train station," and she was gone.

I smiled. Yup, I really am a thankful girl.

"So, your in Crocus?" Carla questioned. "Ya, I have an apartment here. Please, follow me," I replied making my way to my apartment with my friends.

Wow. I don't why that word made me so giddy. At first when they all left using the word "friends" stung so much, but now, it makes me want to jump for joy. We made our way back and talked about a lot of stuff. How were Wendy and Carla doing in Lamia Scale, and other things that stuck for a conversation.

They sat at my table while I unpacked somethings and put away others. Wendy got up asking, "Do you need help Lucy-san? I feel bad just sitting here while your doing work." Again, so adorable.

"No, it's fine. Besides, you guys are the guests, I couldn't have you do that," I answered when another voice filled the room.

"Don't be so tough. We may be guests, but we're still friends. And I don't mind helping," I turned back to the cabinets to see a girl with cat ears and a tail with snow white hair.

Wait, how did she get here? INTRUDER! I grabbed my whip off my belt and threw it at the girl as it wrapped around her, tying her up. "Good, we're safe. Huh? Where's Carla?" I asked. "Lucy-san, that is Carla," Wendy said.

Oh, so if that's Carla then she must have learned transformation magic. Oops!

"Sorry Carla," I apologized untying her as she changed back to an exceed. "It's okay," she replied.

After that we sat down, ate and just talked. It was so nice! Nothing could make this Thanksgiving better then -! Idea! "Wendy! Carla! What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Nothing, Lamia Scale was supposed to have a party, but our Master's sick, and we didn't want to celebrate without her, so we cancelled," Carla answered. Perfect! Well not for Master Ooba, but still.

"Why?"

"Because-" but before I could finish a yellow light appeared in my room and my faithful lion spirit, Loke, appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt Princess, but I have news from the Celestial Spirit King," Loke informed.

Oh please, please, please say yes. Please. "He said it was fine, and everyone else loves the idea of spending Thanksgiving with you. Besides, I think Aquarius will get a kick out of seeing you again," my lion spirit finished.

Aquarius huh? Last time I saw her she said that she'd be better off without a nuisance like me. Maybe she'll be actually excited to see again.

Just maybe.

"Okay, thanks Loke. Your a big help, now tell everyone to get ready. We have two days to prepare," I instructed getting pumped up. I usually don't say things like this, but I suppose one time couldn't hurt. I'm all fired up now! Hehe, I bet if Natsu and Happy saw they'd laugh saying how "Lushy's weird" or "Luce your such a weirdo" and then raiding my fridge straight afterwards.

"Alright, hey Wendy, Carla long time no see. Now, bye beautiful," Loke said kissing my hand.

"Hi Loke-san."

"Hello Loke."

"Oh, and by the way Princess, I love steak, medium rare," and he disappeared back to the celestial world smirking like a maniac.

Yosh! Then I've got to get ready, a lot of cooking is in order and I've got two days to get everything ready. "So you were saying," Carla said gesturing for me to continue. "Oh ya, I was wondering, if you two would like to spend Thanksgiving at the celestial spirit world, with me." I responded twidling my thumbs in anticipation.

Both girls looked at each other conversing for a tiny bit then stopped, and turned back to me, and nodded.

"YAHOO!" I excitedly shouted jumping for joy. Both were taken back a bit but then cheered too with joy. "Okay girls, then let's get down to cooking," I said as we got prepared. This was going to be one hectic cooking feast.

Days later we finished cooking at 5:00pm and were ready, all we needed were clothes to the celestial world.

I pull out Virgo's key and say, "OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN, VIRGO!" And then Virgo came in a very weird outfit. It was maid like, but with more fall colors like orange and yellow and was just way more ceremonial.

"Punishment time, Princess," Virgo said.

"No. We need dresses, something nice and fancy, but still a bit casual. Oh and one more thing, we need help taking this back to the celestial world," I explained as she nodded opening out her hands as dresses fell from no where in particular.

"Thank you very much," Wendy said grabbing a blue dress that was knee length.

Virgo mutely nodded and grabbed the food transporting back. Then, before we knew it a purple magic circle appeared under our feet and we were swept up into the gateway to another dimension.

I landed on my feet while Wendy and Carla fell on their butts, I guess you have to get used to the flow of energy before properly using it's power.

"Hello old friend. I welcome you today for a Thanksgiving feast, and that every spirit is here to celebrate with you and for you," the Celestial Spirit King said as I courtsied to him. "It seems that everyone is in a chipper mood," Carla came up as everyone went silent, "well, what are you all waiting for, this is a party. Let's party." They all smiled and cheered and the festivities began.

It was a cheerful time, I enjoyed everyone's company as they did mine. It was good to see them all together, I honestly couldn't be happier, but there was one thing I was hoping for. Or should I say someone I was hoping for.

Aquarius. Where was she. Wasn't she here, I mean she should be, but where.

I was lightly tapped on the shoulder and turned around to see Aries shyly standing behind as she whispered, "Sumimasen. If you're looking for Aquarius she's out back. Again, I'm sorry," and she walked off and I did the same.

I walked up to see Aquarius sitting next to Scorpio, as she was doing her usual flirt with him.

I coughed to get their attention. It worked, but it was awkward after. They just stared at me until Scorpio got up and left. Leaving me, with Aquarius. "Hello," I said squriming under her gaze. "Hey blondie," she replied. "So it seems that the Celestial Spirit King actually did let you and you're little friends here. You're just here cus he likes you. Don't forget that blondie," Aquarius told me, smirking.

She was just putting up a tough front, but I know better, she was just really happy to see me. "Okay, and don't worry I won't let any of it go to my head. Even though I'm the first human invited to the celestial world, but whatever," I scoffed, maybe, just a little, honking my own horn.

Aquarius huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ya right, whatever," she turned back to where everyone else was, "it seems that everyone is getting ready for the feast. Let's go," she said getting up grabbing me.

I nodded and walked up to the table and sat down, at one of the head's when the Celestial Spirit King said, "Let us all give thanks to our brethern and our family for this meal and for our everyday lives. Lucy, would you like to say something?" He asked me as I nodded standing up and he sat down.

"Thank you, everyone for coming, and I thank you all for staying by my side. No matter what you all never gave up on me, and for that, I am so very thankful. So please let us all stay by each others side and let our fates stay intertwined. Happy Thanksgiving everyone," I annouced raising my glass as everyone did the same.

I can definitely say this for sure, I'm lucky, and I'm thankful.

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

A/N: **Hey guys, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all had a super time and ate tons of food. Also, I hope you enjoyed my Thanksgiving two-parter. Just PM me if you want a Christmas one and have any ideas. Again Happy Thanksgiving minna! BYE!**


End file.
